


Young Seed brother fics

by Baptist_of_Eden



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baptist_of_Eden/pseuds/Baptist_of_Eden
Summary: Just a collection of young Seed brothers interacting with each other. Idk I got bored. Not all of this is incest.
Kudos: 2





	Young Seed brother fics

Hello. Welcome to my pile of shit. Some of these chapters will be in alternate universes such as a modern setting or something...

Anyways if u like leave kudos and if u don't then ignore my bullshit.

\- Author chan💜


End file.
